mit822_module16fandomcom-20200214-history
Module 16
Web-based Interactive Presentation - ''see classmates' presentations Assignment Create an interactive web-based presentation that provides a summary of the modules you just completed. This is your opportunity to select any of the tools from this last 8 weeks to highlight the other tools (new to you) introduced in the past modules. Provide pros and cons of each tool and whether or not you plan to integrate the tool into your teaching. Why do you think this tool would be so impactful for your students? Please keep your presentation under 4 minutes; however, this would not include embedded videos links or outside links within the presentation. Provide two ISTE standards that relate to the summative activities you chose. Post on the presentation on the Google+ community under the correct topic. Provide an Oreo-style feedback to at least one other classmate. My Submission This wiki '''is' my Module 16 submission. While wikis may not grab ones attention the way a video, AR, or 360-video can, it certainly allows for collaboration and interaction. I tried to capture as much of our course's rich tapestry of shared knowledge as I could. I hope others will consider adding anything that I missed in my review. My Favorite Tools & Modules The Most Fun Without a doubt, Module 10 - Augmented Reality was the module I had the most fun with. I had never played around with AR creation tools before, and I found out that there are a number of nice tools available to educators. BlippAR and ROAR were the tools I found to have the most features, and therefore potential. However, Zappar is probably better for teachers who are new to creating their own digital content. Learned the Most I feel that I learned the most in Module 3 - Active Participation and Engagement. I had never really looked in detail at the research about having students create hypermedia as both a learning experience and a learning outcome. I found some really great information while researching that assignment. Module 5 - Visualization was probably a close second; learning about Cognitive Load Theory and seeing my classmates various ways of representing appropriate and inappropriate load was a great experience. Toughest Week Without a doubt, the 7th week of the class with Modules 13 and 14 was the hardest week for me. Searching for a good video in Module 13 to accompany the mini-lesson and then having to find a location on Google Earth to make a focal point of a lesson for Module 14 really put time pressure on me. It was definitely one of those weeks where I was working until the 11th hour! Summing Up I must admit that I took this course over the summer because I thought it would be easier than some of my other options. I knew a lot about hypertext - HTML and web development - before the class begin. How much new material could I learn? What a surprise! I'd never really considered things like AR and VR to be hypermedia. In fact, I'd never really thought about what was and wasn't hypermedia until this class began. It was definitely more rigorous and comprehensive than I thought it could be. The breadth of content covered is really remarkable, and the wonderful ideas that my classmates came up with throughout the course amaze me. Constructing this wiki and reviewing all of the modules really drove home just how much we've done these past 8 weeks. Congratulations to all of us and thank you, Dr. Jones!